Ranger Reunion
by sci-fi.geekazoid
Summary: What happens when ALL the ranger teams come together?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in this story; they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT

POWER RANGERS

DINO THUNDER

RANGER REUNION

**--------------------------------------------**

**TOMMY'S HOUSE**

Tommy is sat at his desk marking some course work, it's been two years since he was the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, and longer since he was the Green and White Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger, taking off his glasses, he rubs his eyes and sighs, looking at a picture on his desk, he notices one of every ranger team he was on since his green ranger days, but he stops on another picture, one that holds some importance to him, the only girl to truly have his heart, Kimberley, the original Pink Ranger

"God Kim, I love you!" he says to himself, quietly when he hears his phone ring, walking over to it, he picks it up. "Hello Dr Oliver speaking"

"_Bro, you need a new line!" _comes the response

"Hey Jase, what's up?"

"_Not much, just wondering if you've got room at your place for a shed load of Rangers?"_

"Only if you let me contact Kim!"

"_Glad you two are still talking"_

"Jase, it's Kim, course we're still talking, became the best of friends again at your wedding remember!"

"_I remember, oh, you got her number?"_

"Yeah, and if you dare ask how!"

"… _You two been making up? So when do I get to give my best man speech?"_

"Jase, we're just friends!"

"_Tommy, you two will never be '__**just friends**__'"_

"I know, but just give us time!"

"_I will man," _replies the original red ranger

'_**Man, that was an easy job to do, can't believe I managed to lie to my best bro!'**_

"Alright, any idea who you're getting?"

"_With any luck, every single team, I think I can get Lightspeed Rescue to get everyone!"_

"If Carter can't do it, then I'm sure that we can have Andros get the rest!"

"_Alright bro, anyway, where's Kim working these days?"_

"Reefside High, Science Department!"

"_Oh so I get to give my best man speech sooner than expected?"_

"Jase, I said behave!"

"_Ok bro, I best get going!"_

"Alright Jase, speak soon!"

"_Cya Bro!"_

After he puts the phone down, he hears some footsteps coming down the stairs; he looks over and notices a wet little girl followed by the love of his life!

"DADDA!"

"Hey princess, hey beautiful!"

"Hey Tommy, who was that?"

"It was Jase, wanted to know if we had space for all the ranger teams here, for a reunion!"

"A reunion?"

"Yeah, whaddya think?" he asks as she walks over and sits in his lap.

"Dadda ran'er!"

"Yeah sweety, I was, so Kim? Whaddya think?"

"Tommy, this is your house!"

"Correction Kim, it's our house, it has been since you moved in two years ago!"

"You know sweety, it makes sense, this big house and aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall those rangers!"

"So you agree it's a good idea?"

"Definitely Tommy, and besides, we can tell them everything!"

"What, you mean from how we made with the naughties at Jason and Trini's wedding and got together properly the day after!"

"Yeah, pretty much!"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters in this story; they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT

POWER RANGERS

DINO THUNDER

RANGER REUNION

**--------------------------------------------**

**ANGEL GROVE UNIVERSITY STUDENT HALLS – FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Conner McKnight had been studying sports science at AGU to be able to be a better sportsman, when he walks into his room, and checks his AOL; he notices the dino thunder rangers are online so he logs on himself

**Red Tyranno has logged on**

_**Yellow Ptera:Hey Conner**_

_Blue Tricera:Hey dude, miss us?_

White Drago:Come on Ethan; leave the science student alone

**Red Tyranno:Hi Kira, hey guys, and of course I missed you guys, Ethan, oh, and Trent, I may be a student, but at least it help with what I want to do in life!**

_**Yellow Ptera:Hey guys, I just got an email of Tommy and Kim!**_

**Red Tyranno:Kim?**

_**Yellow Ptera:Tommy's girlfriend**_

**Red Tyranno:Hey, good for Tommy, I hope they're happy!**

White Drago:Hey Conner, are you feeling all right?

**Red Tyranno:Whaddya mean Trent?**

White Drago:You didn't say anything like _Hey, Tommy scored with a chick!_

_Blue Tricera:Yeah, whassup with you Con?_

_**Yellow Ptera:Guys, leave Conner alone, he's growing up, he hopes his former mentor is happy**_

**Red Tyranno:Thanks Kira, so what does the email say?**

_**Yellow Ptera:Can we get home before Valentine's Day for a Ranger Reunion!**_

**Red Tyranno:Cool, I'm up for that! My only question is, why Valentine's Day?**

White Drago:Good question

_Blue Tricera:Definitely_

_**Yellow Ptera:He wants us there before Kim's birthday**_

_Blue Tricera:So, is everyone up for this?_

_**Yellow Ptera:I'll be there tomorrow**_

**Red Tyranno:I got a lecturer who might turn up as well**

White Drago:I'm up for it

_Blue Tricera:Me to, anyway guys and gal, I gotta split_

White Drago:Yeah, me to, later guys

**Red Tyranno:Cya Trent, Bye Ethan**

_**Yellow Ptera:Bye guys**_

White Drago has logged off

_Blue Tricera has logged off_

_**Yellow Ptera:Conner, now that they've gone, there's something you should know!**_

**Red Tyranno:What's that hun?**

_**Yellow Ptera:Conner, I'm fed up with lying to everyone, I think we should tell them all at the reunion**_

**Red Tyranno:Kira, don't worry, we'll tell them, and god even I'll feel better than I do right now, being so far away from you is so annoying**

_**Yellow Ptera:And who knows, if you promise to behave yourself, you might be able to share my bed!**_

**Red Tyranno:Kira, wasn't sharing your bed last year the way you and I ended up together in the first place?**

_**Yellow Ptera:Conner James McKnight!!!**_

**Red Tyranno:Sorry sweety!**

_**Yellow Ptera:So, you definitely going to be there?**_

**Red Tyranno:Yeah, definitely**

_**Yellow Ptera:And I hope Trent doesn't try winning me back!**_

**Red Tyranno:Kira, you're with me now, and I wouldn't change that for the world! I wouldn't change you for the world either! You're stuck with me!**

_**Yellow Ptera:I'm glad to hear it, anyway, I'd better go, don't forget to call Tommy and let him know!**_

**Red Tyranno:Or I could send him an email!**

_**Yellow Ptera:Yeah, anyway, I'll see you soon baby, love you**_

**Red Tyranno:I love you too Kira, bye xxx**

_**Yellow Ptera:bye xxx**_

_**Yellow Ptera has logged off**_

**Red Tyranno has logged off**

"God I love her!" he says to himself as he logs off AOL and picks up his cell phone and dials Tommy's number

"_Hello, Dr Oliver speaking!"_

"Hey Tommy!"

"_Hey Conner, what's up?"_

"I just got off AOL with Kira and the others, I'll be at the reunion, I can't wait!"

"_You're the first response I got, oh, and it was your predecessor with zord AND color who's setting this up so you can thank him!"_

"What, you mean the original red ranger?"

"_Jason Lee Scott himself!"_

"Oh man!"

"_Exactly!"_

"Oh, when I get there, I have something I need to tell everyone!"

"_Alright, we can wait till you get here!"_

"Thanks Tommy!"

"_Anyway, thanks for letting me know, I'll see you next week!"_

"Oh, shall I see if Mr Park can make it?"

"_Adam?"_

"Yeah, it seems he gave up being a stunt man and decided to teach sports & martial arts!"

"_Yeah, good idea Conner!"_

"Oh, Congratulations and I hope you and Kim are happy!"

"_We are, thanks Conner, oh, can I ask you something, Kim's just reminding me now!"_

"I can try, what is it?"

"_Who is Kira's mysterious guy?"_

"What?" Conner asks, shocked

**KIRA'S APARTMENT**

Kira is on her bed, looking at a picture of Conner and herself from their very first date, their arms are wrapped lovingly around each other

"Why did that that idiot have to chose to stay on campus?" she says to herself when she hears her cell phone go off, she picks it up and notices it is a text message off Trent

_Hey Kira, I need to talk to you, please call me when you get chance, love Trent xxx_

'_**Oh god, how am I going to tell him?'**_

Dialling Trent's number, Kira braces herself.

"_Hello!"_

"Hey Trent, what's up?"

"_Oh, hey Kira, I need to ask you something!"_

"What is it?"

"_Before I ask, the result will not change my decision to go to the reunion, I'm still going to go!"_

"Trent, what is it?"

"_Is there any chance for us?"_

"No Trent, I'm sorry!"

"_It's ok Kira, I understand, it's my fault anyway, I'm the one that ended us!"_

"I'm sorry Trent!"

"_Don't be Kira, anyway, I'll see you at Tommy's!"_

"Yeah, I'll see you there!"

"_Bye Kira"_

"Bye Trent


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters in this story; they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT

POWER RANGERS

DINO THUNDER

RANGER REUNION

**--------------------------------------------**

**HAYLEY'S CYBERSPACE – THE FOLLOWING DAY**

Kira is playing her guitar on the stage at the Cyberspace, Hayley, Tommy, Kim, baby Katie and most of the rangers are all listening to her play while Jason is talking with all the other red rangers, Billy is busy with Trini checking out how all the computer systems have been upgraded since he's been away, and Ethan and Trent are trying to see who's the best at arm wrestling, when in walks Conner McKnight, holding his rucksack, as the place is empty, apart from the Rangers, Katie and Hayley, Kira puts down her guitar.

"Hey Conner!"

"Hey Ptera!" replies Conner who looks around and notices Tommy sat at a table with Kim "Hey Tommy!" he continues.

"So, this is the enigmatic Conner McKnight I've heard Kira talking about?" replies Kim

"And you must be Kim" he responds, "Glad to finally meet you!" he continues, offering his hand for a shake

"Glad to see you taught him well Tommy!" comes a voice from the door, Tommy stands up and looks at Adam and Tanya

"When did you two get in?" asks Kat from her spot near Kira

"About 10 minutes ago, Conner came in first while we found a parking spot!" replies Tanya

"Pretty decent guy… for a red!" continues Adam, everyone laughs at this while Conner and Kira are stealing a glance at each other and mouth _I Love You _to each other, what they don't realise is that they have been noticed by Kim

"Have you two got something that you should tell us?" Kim asked Connor and Kira

"No, not yet!" replies Kira

"Dadda Ran'er!" says Katie, everyone looks at her while she's looking at Tommy, they all look at Tommy who looks at Katie

"Tommy is there something you and Kim want to tell us?" asks Trini

"Katie, come here sweety!" responds Kim, Katie's lower lip starts to quiver

"Katie, it's ok sweety, Daddy's not upset with you, you just shocked me that's all!" replies Tommy, picking up his daughter who immediately gives him a big hug

"Lo'e 'u dadda!" replies Katie

"Love you too princess!" responds Tommy who hands Katie to his beloved girlfriend

"Tommy, Kim, I think it's time you told them!" says Hayley

"I agree with Hayley, if you tell them, then I'll tell my secret!" bribes Kira grinning widely

"If we tell, Jase, you have to promise NOT to attempt to murder Tommy otherwise I'll persuade Trini to let me kill you!"

"And I will!" responds Trini

"Kim and I have been together since your wedding, and we've been living together for the past two years!" Tommy tells Jason

"You've been together for two and a half years?"

"Yeah!" replies a grinning Kim, turning to Kira "Go on Kira, it's your turn!"

"Conner, ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm, help me… please???"

"Guys, Kira and I have been together for nearly a year now!" Conner says bluntly, Kira runs up to him and jumps into his arms, giving each other a passionate kiss.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" replies Katie, everyone looks at her and giggles, Conner walks over to her and kneeling down, he offers her a hug, Kira looks at this and runs her hand over her stomach knowing that her next piece of information will be important.

"Kira, is there something wrong?" asks Aisha quietly, Trini and Tanya walk over to her and take her away

"Conner, we're stealing your girlfriend!" yells Trini

"Why?" he asks

"Pink and Yellow talk!" replies Aisha

"Come on Hayley, you're an honorary yellow!" continues Kim, so Hayley walks over to them and smiles

"Do you mean that?" wonders Hayley

"Definitely" replies all the female rangers

"Right girls, I'll make you a deal, you let Conner and me off, and you can have everyone else help you!" pleads Tommy

"Whaddya mean?" asks Ethan and Trent

"When Kim and Aisha plan a girl talk-time, they ALWAYS plan on going shopping!" replies Adam

"Yeah, and if they get all the other girls involved, it's going to be crazy!" continues Rocky

"Tommy, I'll make you a deal!" responds Kim, sweetly

"What is it beautiful?" he wonders

"You can have every red except Rocky for his comment, but everyone else comes with us!"

"Take them Kim, but I get every other red!"

"Okay everyone, come with us!" grins Aisha and Kim with Tanya and Kat pushing Kira out the door

"Right, now that the girls have gone, let's get down to business, Jason, Andros, T.J., sit down, Conner, we're going to need to talk!"

"Ok Tommy, I know I should have told you about me and Kira, but…"

"… Conner, I'm not mad about you and Kira getting together, I just need to explain to you about consequences if Kira falls pregnant!"

"You want to know if I'll be a responsible grown up and stay with her!"

"Yeah, pretty much!"

"Come on kid, we're all reds here, and if we like your response, then we won't judge you!" responds Jason

"If Kira should fall pregnant with my kid, then I will do the right thing and stand by her, I love her too much to walk away, and a child will only strengthen our love!" replies Conner, which immediately earns him a round of applause from Tommy, Jason, Andros and T.J.

"Conner, saying that just earnt you my respect!" says Jason

"Mine too!" agrees T.J. and Andros

"And more than ever from me!" says Tommy, Conner just smiles a little

"I'm thinking on proposing to her this week!" Conner says bluntly, the other reds look at him happily.

"Well, I'm married to Trini, Rocky's got Aisha, Tommy is dating Kim…"

"Living with her!" interrupts Tommy

"Sorry… living with Kim, T.J. is dating his pink ranger…"

"… Cassie!" interrupts T.J.

"Right, Cassie and Andros is married to his yellow…"

"Ashley!"

"Right, Ashley"

"Tommy, you gonna propose to Kim?" wonders Conner

"Maybe, you never know!"


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the characters in this story; they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT

POWER RANGERS

DINO THUNDER

RANGER REUNION

**--------------------------------------------**

**REEFSIDE MALL – 25-MINUTES-LATER**

Kim and Aisha are dragging Kira around the shops, when they took her to see some maternity clothes

"What are you doing?" asks Kira

"Kira, I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to answer me honestly!" says Aisha

"What's that?"

"You're pregnant aren't you?" she asks quietly, Kira nods gently, and begins to cry, Kim and Hayley both pull her towards them and soon all the girls are giving Kira a hug.

"Does he know yet?" asks Kim

"Not yet, but I'm going to tell him later!" she states

"Tell who what?" interrupts Rocky

"Nothing sweety, we were just talking!" replies Aisha

"Well, can we get some food please? I'm starving!"

"Rocky, you're always starving!" comments Kat

"True!" replies all the other rangers other than Zhane, Carlos, Cassie, Ashley, Kira and Hayley, who just look on curiously!

**TOMMY AND KIM'S HOME - 4 HOURS LATER**

The former red rangers are sat round a table, teaching Conner the fine art of poker, unfortunately for them, they're teaching Conner too well and he is winning.

"Conner, are you sure you've never played poker before?" asks Jason

"I swear to god, this is my first time!"

"I believe you!" replies Andros

"Conner, one thing we forgot to ask!"

"What's that Tommy?"

"Where's the ring?"

"In my jacket pocket" he replies, digging into his pocket, he brings out a velvet box "Can one of you guys hold onto it for me until later?"

"I will!" offers Tommy "Only if Jason holds onto mine!"

"You're on bro!" agrees Jason taking Tommy's ring and Tommy takes Conner's

"I want the rest of you to promise as a red, that you shall not tell anyone what is happening tonight… agreed?" orders Tommy

"Bro, you got nothing to worry about!" confirms Jason

"I second that!" replies T.J.

"I can keep a secret!" says Andros

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door, Tommy goes to stand up but Conner beats him to it.

"I'll get it Tommy, it's probably the gang!" interrupts Conner as he stands up and heads towards the door, he opens it and notices a tall man stood there wearing a red coat surrounded by five other people. "Can I help you?" he asks

"Yes, we're looking for Tommy Oliver, does he live here?"

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Carter Grayson, these are Kelsey Lee, her husband Chad, Joel Reynolds, my wife Dana and her brother Ryan Mitchell, we're with Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Carter? I thought that voice sounded familiar!" interrupted Tommy, "Sorry, we were just teaching Conner here the finer points of Poker!"

"How old are you kid?" asks Carter

"I was 21 two weeks ago!"

"Alright!"

"Why don't the rest of you come on in?" offers Tommy, as they all walk in, Tommy leads them all down to the old Dino Lab which has been altered and had beds put in. "Right, anyone without a partner will be staying down here or up stairs in the front room, anyone dating or sleeping with anyone, will get a bedroom, if there's no rooms here or in the front room, you're sharing with a ranger of your color or another color, Kim has been creating a list for everyone to check out, if you don't like your room mates, tell her and she'll sort it." Orders Tommy

Main bedroom Tommy & Kim

Room 2 Katie

Room 3 Conner & Kira

Room 4 Jason & Trini

Room 5 Billy & Hayley

Room 6 Eric & Taylor

Room 7 Andros & Ashley

Room 8 Cam & Tori

Room 9 Carter & Dana

Room 10 Cole & Alyssa

Room 11 Rocky & Aisha

Room 12 T.J. & Cassie

Room 13 Chad & Kelsey

Room 14 Leo & Kendrix

Room 15 Adam & Tanya

Room 16 Nick & Madison

Room 17 Damon & Maya

Room 18 Zhane & Karone

Pull Out Max, Ethan & Blake

Dino Lab bed 1 Kat

Dino Lab bed 2 Vida

Dino Lab bed 3 Trent

Dino Lab bed 4 Ryan

Dino Lab bed 5 Carlos

Dino Lab bed 6 Joel

Dino Lab bed 7 Xander

Dino Lab bed 8 Wes

Dino Lab bed 9 Shane

Dino Lab bed 10 Hunter

Dino Lab bed 11 Chad

Dino Lab bed 12 Zack

Dino Lab bed 13 Danny

Dino Lab bed 14 Justin

Dino Lab bed 15 Dustin

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww man!!! No girls!!!" moans an upset Joel

"Joel, relax, you're already engaged to Angela remember!" informs Dana

"Yeah, but what about poor Ryan?" everyone laughs at this

"TOMMY WE'RE HOME!" yells a voice from up stairs, Conner runs straight up.

"KIRA!!!" he yells as Jason, Tommy, T.J. and Andros follow him

"CONNER!!! GIVE US OUR MONEY BACK!!!" yells Jason and T.J.

"What's happened?" asks Kim as Conner picks Kira up and spins her around

"We lost money on poker against Conner, and he claims he has NEVER played before!"


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the characters in this story; they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT

POWER RANGERS

DINO THUNDER

RANGER REUNION

**--------------------------------------------**

**KIRA'S ROOM – TOMMY AND KIM'S HOUSE – 3 HOURS LATER**

_Kira's POV_

How could I be so stupid, Conner's not going to want to be with me anymore now that I'm pregnant, he's gonna want some thin babe who he can have every night.

"Kira?" I hear Conner interrupting my thoughts, oh man, he's so sweet when he's acting all innocent. "Sweety, what's wrong?"

"Conner, I've got some news for you, and I need you to promise you won't get mad… please promise me!!!"

"Kira, I'm just upset that you're not talking to me, I'll not get mad, I promise!"

"I'm pregnant!" there, I said it… go on Conner, storm off

"Seriously?" well gee Conner.

"Yes, seriously!"

"Kira, that's great!" well, god!!! That's a shock; I thought he'd be mad!

"Really?"

"Yes Kira, really, I had planned to do this anyway, but please, come downstairs!"

"Why Conner, I just want to stay up here and celebrate us both becoming parents!" I wish I could

"Kira, come downstairs, I need to do this in front of the others, please (gets onto his knees) I am begging you, please, come downstairs!"

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh, ok, I'm coming!" God I hate it when he begs!

"Cool, come on!" I give him my hand so he can do what ever it is he needs to do

_Conner's POV_

Well, I'm going to do it, I'm going to ask Kira Erica Ford to become Kira Erica McKnight, god I am so nervous, here we are, in front of these 53 other people, 51 rangers, Katie and Hayley, my 'family'!

"Guys and girls, can I have your attention please?" I ask, they continue talking, I mustn't have been loud enough, but I see Tommy looking at me, all he does is raise an eyebrow, so I nod back

"Guys, Conner wants to say something, I say we hear him out!" orders my former teacher and friend

"I only met some of you today, but this day is important to me because it was a year ago today that Kira and I first decided to go from being friends to being more than friends!" I look at Tommy, and nod for him to give me the ring "So today, in front of our predecessors, in front of our friends, I ask you, Kira Erica Ford, to do me the honour of becoming my wife!" as Tommy hands me the ring, I kneel down and show Kira a ring I had made, especially for her

"Oh my god Conner, are you serious?"

"Absolutely serious Kira!" is all I can say, I can see tears forming in her eyes, and I see her nod her head and whisper yes, I stand up and kiss her passionately, placing the ring on her finger, Kira gets her first look at the ring, two birds flying together, the birds however are meant to represent me as one is made from a piece of my dino gem and Kira as the other one is made from a piece of hers, everyone gathers round us to congratulate us.

_No POV_

"God girl, show us the ring already!" begs Aisha, Kira shows all the girls the ring and they all look at Conner

"Okay boy, how much for the gems?" asks Tanya

"They didn't cost anything, that's the reason I asked Kira for her Dino Gem, so I could have a piece cut out and made into that bird!" replies Conner

"Whaddya mean?" wonders Kira

"Kira, if it wasn't for the Dino Gems, you and I would never have become friends or lovers, I love you more than I can say, and I felt it only right that it's our Dino Gems that are used!" replies Conner, slowly walking closer to his fiancée

"Ki'a c'ying!" notices Katie

"It's ok sweety, they're tears of happiness!" replies Kira

"Hope so!" replies the girls

"It takes a special kind of man to use something important to you for a wedding ring!" informs Kim

"Yeah, JASON!!! Why didn't you do something like that for me?"

"Yeah, ROCKY?"

"Guy's, I think Conner just gave us reds a bad name!" complains Rocky

"Yeah!" agrees Jason, T.J., Andros, Leo, Carter and Cole who all seem to be inching closer to Conner who doesn't seem to notice, or care!

"You go near him and you have to face me!" reprimands Kim, Jason and Rocky both begin to walk away! "Conner would do anything for Kira, as Jason would for Trini, Rocky would for Aisha, T.J. for Cassie, Andros for Ashley, Leo for Kendrix, Carter for Dana and Cole for Alyssa, so leave him alone if what he did involved their old power source!"

"Yes Kim!" agrees Jason, cowering behind Tommy

"Conner!"

"Yeah Tommy?"

"Well done!" he says, walking up to Conner and shaking his hand, leaving Jason to face Kim alone

"Thanks Tommy" replies Conner; kissing Kira on the forehead he looks at her

"We have some other news for everyone!" comments Kira; everyone looks at them both again "well, Ummmmmmm"

"Shall I tell them?" wonders Conner, Kira just nods her head quickly

"We're going to be having a baby!" all the men look shocked but the women aren't fazed one bit

"Kim, girls, why aren't you shocked by this?" asks a shocked Tommy

"We knew hours ago sweety!" replies Kim, kissing Tommy.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" responds Katie

"Katie, sweety, leave your mommy and daddy alone!" replies a laughing Kira

"Lo'e 'u Ki'a!" says Katie, holding her arms out

"Love you too sweety!" responds Kira, giving Katie a hug, when they let each other go, Katie walks over to Conner, who kneels down, she holds her arms out to him and he opens his arms out

"Lo'e 'u Co'er!" says the sweet little kid, Conner looks at Kim, Tommy and Kira who all just nod

"Love you too kiddo!" he responds, giving her a hug

"Katie, although our biological daughter, is Kira's foster sister!" replies Kim, Conner looks at Kim in shock, then at Kira, stands up and walks over to Kira

"Sweety, why didn't you tell me?" wonders Conner

"I didn't want you to worry!"

"Kira, I was worried about you ever since you told me about your parents dying in that crash!"

"When was this?" wonders Trent _'Why didn't I know?' _he thinks to himself.

"The week before you dumped me!" responds Kira; everyone looks at Trent who looks at Kira wide eyed.

"Oh shi…"

"Complete that and you're out the door young man!" orders Kim! Trent walks over to Kira and looks at her in the eyes, but Kira just turns her head.

"Kira is that why you hadn't been in touch that time!"

"Yeah, I tried explaining it easier, but you wouldn't listen, you just thought I didn't love you and so you dumped me, but I've moved on now, I'm engaged to be married and I'm gonna be a mom!"

"I know Kira, and I am so sorry!" responds Trent, Kira runs upstairs to her room, as Trent tries to run after her, Trini, Aisha, Tanya, Ashley, Maya, Kelsey, Taylor, Hayley, Kim, Kat, Cassie, Kendrix, Karone, Dana and Alyssa all stand in his way

"Conner, Tommy come with me, Katie, stay down here with your auntie Trini sweety!"

"Kay mommy!" replies Katie, toddling over to Trini holding her arms out; Tommy & Conner follow Kim upstairs

"I'll go in first!" demands Conner

"Why?" wonders Kim, hoping to get the right answer out of him!

"Kim she's my fiancée, she's carrying my baby, it's my responsibility to be there for them both as a fiancé and a father!"

"Good man, go on!" orders the original pink ranger


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the characters in this story; they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT

POWER RANGERS

DINO THUNDER

RANGER REUNION

**--------------------------------------------**

**KIRA'S ROOM – TOMMY AND KIM'S HOUSE – SAME TIME**

Conner walks into Kira's room and finds her strumming her guitar.

"Hey beautiful!"

"Conner?"

"The ladies stopped Trent from following you, I came in first, oh, Tommy and Kim are outside!" replies Conner walking to Kira's bed

"Why did he have to bring up the past?"

"I don't know, but maybe we should thank him!"

"Why?" she wonders as Conner sits on the bed, behind Kira and holds her close

"Because if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be allowed to sit behind you like this or kiss you on the neck like this!" he responds kissing Kira on the neck and leaving a mark on her neck "hmmmm, very nice!"

"What did you do Conner?"

"Just left my mark on your neck!" he giggles, Kira slaps him gently on the leg although she doesn't really care.

"I love you Conner!" she replies, leaning in to his embrace

"I love you too Ptera!" he responds, keeping a tighter hold on her, neither hearing the door open

"Now that's the way it should be!" smiles Kim, Kira and Conner just look at them and smile

"Well Conner, how about we let these two Ptera rangers talk!" suggests Tommy

"Do we have to? I'm too comfortable wrapped around this beautiful creature!" responds Conner when they hear a knock at the door and see all the girls coming in

"Ki'a, Ki'a, na'ty boy gone!" squeals Katie

"Thank you sweety!" replies Kira, as Katie climbs onto the bed, and begs Kira to move forward, as Kira does, Katie moves towards her ear.

"I li'e Co'er!"

"I like him to sweety!" whispers Kira in response; Katie gives her sweetest grin at Kira.

"Alright everyone, let's give the two Ptera's a chance to talk shall we?" requests Tommy as all the girls start walking out

"Dadda!" says Katie, holding her arms out "bi' girl talk!" she continues as Tommy picks her up

"Certainly is princess, It certainly is!" he replies as everyone has walked out of the door.

"Well, he didn't run away, did he?"

"I told him and he proposes, have you ever seen anyone so sweet?" asks Kira

"Yeah, you should have seen Tommy when he was younger!" responds Kim

"What was he like?" wonders Kira

"He was always my White Knight, but when he was the Green Ranger, I was working on this float to go into an Angel Grove parade but Rita's putties destroyed it, and it had to be in later that day!"

"What did Tommy do?"

"He went and fixed it with the help of Alpha 5!"

"Alpha 5?" wonders Kira "Who's he?"

"He was Zordon's robotic assistant!" responds Kim, close to tears "Zordon's dead now, but his legacy continues through every ranger team going!"

"Oh Kim I'm so sorry!" replies Kira, getting up and hugging the original pterodactyl ranger

"It's ok Kira!"

**TOMMY & KIM'S KITCHEN – SAME TIME**

Conner and Tommy are sat with the other former rangers as Tommy is bouncing Katie on his leg

"Co'er!"

"What's up Katie?"

"Ki'a lo'e 'u!" she states

"I love Kira too!" he replies, grinning

"And if Conner hurts Kira, he answers to your daddy!" responds Tommy

"Tommy, Kira is going to have my child, I love Kira more than anything else in this world, I would do anything within my power for her!"

"Glad to hear it!" responds all the other people, when suddenly there's a knock at the door and Katie immediately slides down as Conner stands up and follows Katie to the door, as Katie tries reaching the handle, Conner lifts her up and keeps hold of her.

"Than' 'u Co'er!" she says sweetly

"You're welcome sweety!" he says looking at the open door "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm Nick Russell, Mystic Force, this is Vida, Madison, Chip, Xander and my mom Udonna!"

"I'm Conner McKnight, red Dino Thunder Ranger, come on in!" replies Conner, stepping aside "Katie sweety, go tell your dad that Mystic Force are here!"

"O'ay Co'er!" replies Katie as she gets down onto the floor and toddles into the kitchen

"Who's daughter is she?" wonders Udonna

"Tommy Oliver and Kim Hart's!" replies Conner

"And they would be?" wonders Xander

"I'd be Tommy, former Green and White Mighty Morphin' ranger, Red Zeo ranger and original Red Turbo ranger as well as Black Dino Thunder ranger!"

"Wow!" responds Nick "Tommy, you've changed man!" he continues

"Nick Russell, I'm glad you found your real mom kiddo!" responds Tommy

"You back with Kim then?"

"Yeah, and that bouncing bundle of joy is our daughter Katie!" replies Tommy

"She looks like you both!"

"Thanks Nick, nice of you to say so!" responds Kim coming down the stairs with Kira behind her

"And that gorgeous creature behind Kim is my fiancée Kira!" responds Conner, as everyone looks at Kira blushing a very deep shade of red.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the characters in this story; they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT

POWER RANGERS

DINO THUNDER

RANGER REUNION

**--------------------------------------------**

**YOU WANTED IT… YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!!!**

**--------------------------------------------**

"Who's daughter is she?" wonders Udonna

"Tommy Oliver and Kim Hart's!" replies Conner

"And they would be?" wonders Xander

"I'd be Tommy, former Green and White Mighty Morphin' ranger, Red Zeo ranger and original Red Turbo ranger as well as Black Dino Thunder ranger!"

"Wow!" responds Nick "Tommy, you've changed man!" he continues

"Nick Russell, I'm glad you found your real mom kiddo!" responds Tommy

"You back with Kim then?"

"Yeah, and that bouncing bundle of joy is our daughter Katie!" replies Tommy

"She looks like you both!"

"Thanks Nick, nice of you to say so!" responds Kim coming down the stairs with Kira behind her

"And that gorgeous creature behind Kim is my fiancée Kira!" responds Conner, as everyone looks at Kira blushing a very deep shade of red.

**--------------------------------------------**

**HAYLEY'S CYBERSPACE – NEXT DAY**

Conner is sat at a table with Kira, as the two young love birds are trying to work out the perfect date for their wedding, when in walks Cassidy Cornell with Devin right behind her holding his camera, Cassidy immediately notices a ring on Kira's finger.

"Devin, do you see what I see?" she asks quietly

"What? Oh, you mean Conner McKnight and Kira Ford sat together? Yeah, they've sat together for the past few years!" responds Devin.

"No, I mean the rock on her finger, she's engaged!" replies Cassidy in shock!

"Who do you think the lucky guy is?"

"Well Durrrr, isn't it obvious with how close she is to Conner???"

"Oh yeah!!!" replies Devin, Cassidy grabs hold of Devin's hand and walks over to the young couple and begs for the details.

"Cassidy Cornell, Reefside Reporter!"

"We know who you are Cassidy, if you don't mind, we're kinda busy here!" responds Conner as he looks contently into Kira's eyes

"When's the happy day?" Cassidy asks immediately, everyone in the place turn their faces and look at the four people, Conner and Kira just stare evilly at Cassidy, standing up, they both head out the door and straight into a green clad teen.

"Whoa there squirt, don't hurt me!" says a voice as she hits him, she looks up and notices a guy with longish hair and a goatee.

"Kris? Oh my god, when did you get into town?" she squeals as she hugs him

"Just this second, was gonna see a friend of my step moms!" he replies

"Huh?"

"You know!!!"

"Yeah, I know your step mom, who's her friend?"

"Oh, umm Tommy Oliver!" he responds, Kira and Conner look at each other.

"Firstly, before I say anything else… who are you?" asks Conner

"Oh, sorry, Kris Ford, Kira's cousin"

"Conner McKnight, Kira's fiancé!" replies the former red Tyranno ranger

"I guess I should give the clichéd you do anything to hurt Kira and I'll hunt you down and kill you!"

"Slow down Kris, Conner and I love each other, we've been together a year and I'm pregnant with his baby!" she blurts out suddenly as Cassidy an Devin walk out

"Oh My God!!!" squeals Cassidy

"Oh Shit!!!" respond Conner and Kira

"Kris, get on your bike and follow us!" orders Kira as they head towards Tommy's house, Kris gets on his green bike and follows them towards Tommy's house

**TOMMY & KIM'S HOUSE - 25-MINUTES-LATER**

Conner and Kira head into the house where they see Katie toddling up to them

"Ki'a, Co'er 'u 'ome!" she squealed with delight

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, Katie I missed you too" replies Kira as she lifts Katie up, "I want to introduce you to someone" she continued, taking Katie over to Kris "Kris, I want to introduce you to my foster sister, Katie Oliver, Katie, this is my cousin, Kris Ford" she says, smiling, Katie reaches her arms out to go into Kris' arms, he picks her up and she immediately wraps her arms round his neck.

"Hi Katie!" he says, keeping a tight hold of her

"Tommy, Kim, we're home!" calls Kira as Tommy walks out the kitchen he notices a familiar face with Kira and Conner.

"Kris?"

"Hey Tommy!"

"Where's your step mom?"

**WHO'S KRIS FORD'S STEP MOM???**

**LET THE GUESSES ROLE IN!!!**


End file.
